Lonnie (Video Game)
Lonnie is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is a scout for the New Frontier and contributed to the New Frontier's raids on other settlements. If he survived, he will be exiled from Richmond. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Lonnie's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Some time during the apocalypse, Lonnie joined up with a group known as "The New Frontier". Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Lonnie and his group discovers Javier attempting to steal "their" fuel at a scrap yard, subsequently making him their hostage. Lonnie and his leader, Max, take Javier to a small trailer that Javier just recently found, Lonnie training his gun on him as they enter. Max leaves Lonnie is alone to guard Javier as the others search for the rest of his group. While waiting, Javier either threatens Lonnie or tries to reason with him. (Determinant) Regardless, they are interrupted by a sound beneath the trailer. Despite Javier trying to convince him to ignore it, (Determinant) Lonnie grows suspicious and goes to investigate the hatch in the floor. Javier attacks before Lonnie is able to alert anyone about his family's presence. Lonnie recovers and fights back, the pair wrestling for Lonnie's gun as he shouts for the others to come and help. Javier eventually swipes the gun from him and knocks him out by striking Lonnie in the head. However, others arrive and knock Javier out. "Above The Law" Lonnie, Max, and Badger are first seen in the warehouse that Javier and the others are sent to by David, after being caught, Lonnie runs off while Clementine and Jesus chase him down. Lonnie is next seen with Joan in the church. If Max was Spared: '''Javier and David will bring Max back and Max will confirm that Joan has been ordering raids on communities and hurting people. Lonnie will be furious at Max for not covering for Joan. '''If Max was Killed: Lonnie will tell Joan and Clint that Javier and David murdered Max and Badger and that David was the one who was ordering raids on communities, and this results in David to punch Lonnie to the ground, and start a shootout. "Thicker Than Water" If Max's death outcome happened in the previous episode, it is confirmed through numerous dialogue that David killed Lonnie after throwing his rage-filled tantrum. Lonnie's body is shown alongside Max, Badger, and Lingard (Determinant) during the town meeting. If Max was spared, he does not make an appearance in this episode. In-Game Decision Max Spared ''(Unknown): If Javi spares Max, Max and Lonnie will be exiled from Richmond. '''Max Executed By Javier or David ''(Dead):'' '''If Javi or David kills Max, David will kill Lonnie. "From The Gallows" If Lonnie did not get killed in the previous episodes, he does not make an appearance in this episode. His fate is currently unknown along with Max. Regardless if he was killed by David in "Above The Law", his photo does not appear on the memorial wall in the church. For the rest of Season 3, Lonnie's whereabouts remain unknown. However, it has been confirmed by Telltale games that Max and Lonnie were put in a holding cell awaiting for the herd to clear, so they will be kicked out of the New Frontier and be exiled from Richmond and were given a fair shot to survive the outside world.Alyssa Finlay reveals Max and Lonnie's fate if Max was spared Death ''(Determinant) ;Killed By *David García After lying to the council that David was behind ordering the raids in order to keep Joan's scheme a secret, David throws a rage and punches Lonnie to the ground and then pulls out his gun. As other soldiers loyal to Joan subdue David, he shoots Lonnie in the head, killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Lonnie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies *Numerous counts of unnamed people (Caused, Confirmed) Relationships Javier García Javier and Lonnie never got along since they first met at the junkyard. Lonnie did not trust Javi, even if the latter tries to speak with him civilly, all the way to the point where the two began to fight one another until Javier overpowers Lonnie and pistol-whips him to unconsciousness. Max Max and Lonnie had a stable relationship. The two cooperated together, especially when it came to raiding and looting other communities. When Javier knocked out Lonnie in Episode 1, Max was furious and immediately retaliated by pistol-whipping Javier unconscious. In Episode 3, Max and Lonnie are seen once again cooperating when taking a look at the things they have taken during their raids, exclaiming pleasure with what they have found. If Max is killed, Lonnie appears to look sad. If Max was spared, the latter expresses that he wants no more to do with the raiding and looting. Badger Lonnie and Badger seem to have trusted each other, cooperating and doing raids together. However, Lonnie did not like Badger's aggressive nature. Rufus Rufus and Lonnie were never seen interacting, however, it can be assumed that the two had a stable relationship, since Rufus expresses anger towards Javier after what he did to Lonnie at the junkyard when he pistol-whipped him to unconsciousness. If Rufus was spared in Episode 1 and Lonnie was killed by David in Episode 3, it can be assumed that Rufus was saddened by the death of Lonnie. Joan Joan and Lonnie had a stable relationship. Lonnie noticeably had a high level of respect for Joan, as he was very defensive towards Joan's tactics of ordering raids on peaceful settlements and communities, all the way to the point where he pins the actions on David, trying to protect Joan's crimes (Determinant). Despite this, Joan shows no qualms of displaying his corpse to the residents of Richmond if he was killed in Episode 3. David García David and Lonnie are only seen interacting at the end of Episode 3 if Max was killed. However, the two evidently did not get along as they are seen fighting against each other and, when Lonnie makes an escape to Richmond, and blames David for all the raids and murders the group committed. As such, David killed him, displaying the hostility within their relationship. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" (Corpse, Determinant) Trivia *Originally in "Ties That Bind - Part 1", Javier would have accidentally shot Lonnie in the throat and would then be put down by Max, this was then changed to have Javier instead shoot Lonnie in the ear but that also got cut and instead changed to have Javier simply take the gun off of Lonnie and knock him out.Lonnie's original death. *For some reason, Lonnie is the only character with a possible death to not have his picture shown in the Richmond memorial. **Unused files confirm that a photo for Lonnie exists and would've appeared on the wall if he was killed. However, it was either cut for unknown reasons or left out due to a glitch.Lonnie's memorial wall photo in unused files. *His actor, Charles Halford, also played Yago in the TV series and is one of the two voice actors from Telltale Games' The Walking Dead that has also appeared in the show, along with Brina Palencia, the actress of Paige and Ana. *If killed, for some reason there's no bullet wounds or markings shown on his body. *Lonnie cannot survive without Max. If Max was to be killed by either Javier or David, Lonnie will eventually be killed. If Max survives, then both Lonnie and Max will be exiled, their fates unknown. References Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:New Frontier Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:NPC